User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 30
Michael walked back into the dorm and saw Charles lying on the floor. "Aww, he looks so cute." Michael thought to himself. Michael picked him up and put him on the bed. He was tired, he didn't even realize what time it was. He checked the time and it wa three in the morning. Luckily it Sunday so he could sleep in without having classes. Without even changing out of his clothes Michael slumped down in his bed. He tried falling asleep but he couldn't stop thinking about his mother, Danielle, that asshole Antonio, and finally Nicole. How would he tell her? Just like Michael she had a tough home life as well. Michael didn't want to worry her with his family affairs and strangely despite never feeling remorse for his mother in her past relationships something about how she went off tonight surely made him regretful. Danielle was right on some of her points. Michael hated his past two stepfathers, hated them so damn much that he never even went home he'd go get drunk or get high. Get into fights and sleep in some tenement building. His mom had every right to be worried but he didn't really care. He hated his stepfathers with a burning passion. But he knew that what his mom went through was his fault. Her getting depressed and swindling their funds away on booze. He always blamed her for everything wrong with him. His terrible upbringing and violent history. 3:34 AM, Gary Smith's room Having family troubles, huh Michael? Gary thought to himself. Well that is surely not going to bother me when I take over this school. He thought. Hopkins is going to get what he deserves so is Michael. They will all get what is coming to them. "Ahh," Gary sighed with relief. "Sometimes it's hard being a genius." He said, arrogantly. He wanted to sleep but his plans were falling into play and he was in thought planning every little detail out. Sleep is for the week. He thought to himself. 10:24 AM Michael was awoken by Charles' voice. "Ahhh, my head!" Charles complained. "Deal with it." Michael jokingly replied. They went on to talk about what happened with Ted and how he got injured then Charles was up and he left. Michael got up and left for the showers. He noticed that Ted was in there showering. Michael had the brilliant plan. Without a doubt one of the greatest plans of all time. He needed to cheer himself up, he was in a rut and need to improve his mood. Michael went to Donald Anderson's dorm room and knocked on the door. Donald was a short nerd, about 5'5". Really skinny. Michael towered over him and probably outweighed him by more then a hundred pounds. "Hey, remember when were experimenting on live rats in Biology?" Michael asked. Donald nodded. "Yeah I do, what do you want?" He asked rudely. "Well Ted is taking a shower and I'd like to ask to use one of your experimental rats to scare him." Donald agreed, just to see the look on his face. Michael grabbed the container and went back into the shower room. Michael snuck the container around the curtain and pushed the rat in. Michael was sneaking for the door when Ted screamed from inside the shower and jumped out stark naked and ran into the hallway. Everyone out there was laughing at Ted as he hid in the corner. "Hey, Ted. How's little Teddy?" Michael mocked him and everyone started laughing. "You are gonna get it Michael!" Ted screamed in red rage. Michael was too busy laughing his ass off to pay him any attention at all. The rest of the day nothing really went on but when Michael came back from hanging out with Nicole and Bradi at 10:42 PM Michael noticed that Charles wasn't there. He grabbed his phone and gave Greg a call. "Yo, dawg. You seen Charles?" Michael asked. Greg didn't know. He needed to be back before cerfew. Michael decided to sneak out and go look for him. He first gave Charles a call and no answer whatsoever. Eleven was cerfew. Michael slowly opened the door and walked out into the night. The campus was practically empty. There was literally nobody out at this hour. He snuck by a few Prefects but other then that there was no one else out there. After doing a quick search around campus he snuck back to the dorm room. He got his phone out and dialed Charles again. Again there was no answer. Michael got up and when to Greg's room. He knocked on the door. After a few idle seconds Greg opened the door. "Dude, still can't find him." Michael said. They both got up and went outside to look for Charles. They walked in silence for a bit, it was almost awkward. They just passed the library when Greg finally spoke up. "So, ugh.... Did you talk to Nicole about it yet?" Greg asked. "No, man. Here how about I tell her I'm a KGB agent too?" Michael jokingly replied. "Look I'll tell her eventually." Michael promised but he could tell that Greg was a little suspicious if he actually would. They were in the area behind the school with the statue when four figures came up. It was Devin, and three of his guys and they were sure looking for a fight. "What do these bums want?" Michael said, outloud. Devin smiled. "I don't know. You faggots looking for a place to go bone each other?" Devin said, and his guys started to laugh. Greg clenched his fist. "Hey, cool off dude." Michael whispered to Greg. "I don't know man. What were you four guys doing together?" Michael mocked. Just then Devin jumped forward and swung at Michael. He connected with Michael's chin and knocked him down. Michael bounced back up and threw Devin backwards. The three other guys were going after Greg. Michael kneed Devin in the jaw but the fat dude is tough as hell. Michael hit him with a jab and an overhand right. Michael grabbed him in the clinch and elbowed him a few times and despite opening a cut the guy just wouldn't go down at all. Devin pushed him off and hit Michael with a strong uppercut. Then several hooks. Michael fired back with a left hook and then kneed him hard in the gut. Devin kneed Michael in the face and started to kick him several times in the face as Michael went down but Michael picked Devin up and slammed him down. Michael realized that he had a cut above his forehead. The blood was coming down his face. Michael looked to notice that Greg was getting swarmed by the three of them. Michael grabs one of Devin's boys turns him around and elbows him hard in the nose. Breaking it instantly. Then Devin gets up and picks up Michael and throws him down. He starts to hit Michael in the face over and over again. "Hey, break it up!" The prefects came. Devin and his guys ran out of there. Michael sat up and noticed that Greg was in pain on the ground. "Hey, Greggy Poo. You okay?" Greg was bleeding worse then he was. Then Michael was tackled by the Prefect. Michael picked up the prefect above his head and slammed him down. "Hey, don't try to grab my ass." Michael mocked him. Two other Prefects came and took them to the nurses office. They called the nurse and she came and stitched up Michael and Greg. Michael just had a small cut on his forehead probably from one of the knees he took but Greg was worse off. He had a broke nose, a large cut on his forehead, and a cut on his cheek. Apparently one of Devin's guys had a ring that he was using on Greg. Michael got a few stiches in his head then Mr. Johnson came in. "What were you doing out after cerfew?" Mr. Johnson asked. "We were looking for Charles." Greg said, truthfully. "He didn't show up after cerfew." Greg finished. There was no point in lying because that was honestly the reason why they went out in the night. "Well you break the rules this is what you get," Mr. Johnson said, sadistically. "You're not even gonna bust Devin?" Greg asked, in shock. "Why should I?" Johnson asked. "You guys broke the rules why should I help you? Rules are made to keep you in line." He said. "Huh, you're a fucking asshole." Michael scoffed. "No wonder your wife divorced your stupid ass you fucking faggot." Michael insulted. Greg looked at Michael like he wanted him to stop talking. "Mr. Diaz 3 weeks detention." Mr. Johnson said. "Heil fucking hitler." Michael said sarcastically. "Five weeks detention Michael." Mr. Johnson finally said. "Hmm, whatever man." Michael said, he walked out of the nurses office right past Mr. Johnson. Michael went back to his dorm room and fell asleep, all this trouble just to find a friend. Tomorrow was school and he knew he was gonna feel sore tomorrow. The Next Day, 8:15 AM Michael awoke to his alarm clock. He had the biggest headache. Devin sure was a tough dude, you wouldn't see it in his physique but he could give anyone on campus a run for their money. His clique was starting to get power around the school and Michael would need to slow it down. He took a shower and was walking back to his room when Ted came around the corner and punched Michael hard in the gut Michael was gasping for air. Damon came out with him. "Hey, watch it punk." Ted said, he knuckle touched Damon. "Yeah watch it." Damon mocked him. "Shut the hell up. You two fags sure are funny." Michael stood up to them. Even though Michael was one of the biggest students on campus Ted and Damon towered over him. He wasn't scared of them at all though. "So I heard you got your ass kicked by Devin. Well we're here to make that ass kicking last a little longer." Ted lunged forward at Michael with a right hook. Michael dodged it grabbed him and tripped him to the ground. Then Damon throws Michael into the wall and starts punching him. Michael shoves him off and superman punches Damon. Ted picks Michael up and slams him down. Michael pushes him off and elbows him hard in the jaw. Damon jumps at Michael but Michael knees him in the chin, knocking him to the ground. Michael tackles Ted to the ground and starts to hit him. "Hey, Michael!" It was Michael's math teacher Mr. Kriz. He jumped and threw Michael off. Ted and Damon got back to their feet. "Hey, you watch yourself, bitch." Ted says, they then walk off. Michael flipped them the bird. "Hey, calm yourself brother." Mr. Kriz said. "Did they start it?" He asked. "Yeah, great people aren't they?" Michael joked. "Alright, calm down bro. I'll deal with them. Okay?" Mr. Kriz walks off. Michael went to the main building. He went and met up with Nicole, Bradi, Jimmy, and Greg in the cafeteria. Nicole looked worried when he showed up. She got up and asked Michael to talk to him in the hall. "Greg told me what happened. Are you okay, babe?" Nicole asked, worriedly. "Yeah, I met some more outstanding citizens on the way over here." Michael sarcastically replies. "Ted and Damon ambushed me. But yeah I'm fine. Did Greggy tell you how he's doing?" Michael asked. "Well he looks like he just got ganged up on and beat up." Nicole pointed out, sarcastically. Michael and Nicole went back into the cafeteria and Greg and Bradi were talking and playing around. "Hey, Greg. Now that you have a black eye you can finally get babes." Michael joked. They hung out and then the bell rang. Maybe Charles would be in class, they have the exact same schedule so we will see. He went to English. Usually Charles sat next to him but that desk was empty. "What the balls?" Michael asked himself. He leaned over to where Bradi sat. "Hey, blonde. You seen everyone's favorite psycho?" Michael asked. She knew who he was talking about. "I haven't seen Charles for two days." She replied. Michael laughed. "I love how you know I'm talking about Caldwell." Michael jokes. They start to work on their assignments until the bell finally rings. When it finally rings Michael gets up and walks out of the classroom. As he is walking out Christy approaches him. "So what's this about you getting beat up by Devin?" Christy asked. "He's like fat how could you lose to him." "Hey, back off." Michael said to her. "I don't really want to talk to the Bullworth reporter." Michael said, he saw Nicole coming up so he went right past Christy to her. "What does she want?" Nicole asked. Michael told her about how the rumor of him getting beat up by Devin was already around campus. Then they went to hangout with Bradi and Greg. Michael felt bad for bringing Greg into his fight. He should've warned Greg off when he had the chance. Michael knew Greg was as tough as they come but at that point Michael should've had him leave. Michael went back to the dorm room to relax a little bit. He was sitting in bed when the door opened and Patrick walked in. "Where's Charles?" He asked. "You coul've knocked." Michael jokingly replied. Patrick looked at Michael and saw the bruises. "Shit what happened to you?" He asked. Michael told him about his fight with Devin. "I thought it was a rumor." Patrick simply replied. "It's a rumor that I got my ass kicked. We were pretty even until the Prefects broke it up." Michael said. They hung out for awhile and then Michael went to Shop class. He was leaving the Auto Shop when Peanut came up to him. "So that Devin kid got to you, eh?" Peanut asked. Michael told him about his fight. "Next weekend during Spring Break we're gonna have a rumble with them on our turf." Peanut stated. "Wanna know if you wanna get it on it." "Hell yeah, a bunch of leather boys touching each other, I'm in on that." Michael joked. "Count me in." Michael went back to the dorm room. Category:Blog posts